


Texas Summers

by BlushieBoo (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlushieBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the usual hang out in the Strider household could be so eventful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:   
> -Lots of new "paragraphs" (They're just one lines) so improper grammar (?)  
> -Stupid flashback  
> -Written in adolescent years  
> -Update may take a few days--months--yea--a long time.

The sun was out and brigh—Let's be technical—the sun was being a huge burning star of an ass and making people suffer. Seriously. The fish in the gulf were surfacing dead. There were dead animals outside. There was dead everything in Texas.

"Dave! The sun is being you~!"

"Hot?"

"No! An Insufferable Pri—“

And that's how you are now crushed under a Strider, after a tackle that would make Football players proud.

"Ugh! Dave~! Get off! You're still radiating body heat! It hurts...!" you cried out.

But actually, he knows and you are actually radiating MORE body heat than he was! "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he screamed. Next thing you know, a shirtless Dave was in the room. "THAT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING STUPID YOU KNOW!!!! It's like you were begging for a heat stroke, dumb-ass! WHO WEARS A LONG SLEEVE SHIRT IN TEXAS?!" you screamed at him.

"Iro—“

"If you say what I think you're saying, I will scream then throw myself down the stairs..."

"It's all for the love of... IRONY"

"That's it." You started to get up and run out the door, to the staircase. That was until Dave caught your wrist, pushed you back down on the floor and started to hover over you.

"Hey, you know what's ironic? Having long-ass hair IN TEXAS SUMMER (Let's just pretend you have long hair... I'm sorry...). Seriously. At least put it up."

"You know how much I hate putting my hair up. I like my hair down 'cause it covers my ugly face."

"Now that's just too ironic. Like smuppet ass ironic. The prettiest girl in this town is calling herself ugly. I would get it if those whores in school say it, but seriously? You?" he gave a chuckle.

"Oh shut up and stop lying to me."

"No, you stop lying to yourself. Now say it."

"But you said it was ironic~ Why would you want me to break the irony~~~" you purred.

"So you agree that you are pretty?"

"Never said that, Strider~" 

"C'mon. Say it," he said lowering himself closer to you.

"Not until it snows in this damn hell."

"Say it now~" He was completely pressed up against you now.

"Um... I think we should get up now... It's getting TOO HOT!!!! Seriously!!! Get off! Plus I think if Bro saw us, he'd think something is up." 

"Fine fine..." he said then sat up.

The fan, that was already providing minimal relief, suddenly died. You stared at it for 2 minutes straight, while lying on the floor still, not blinking. "T-that did not just happen... right...?" you turned to him with a stoic face and asked.

He gave a small nod and said "It just fucking happened."

You got up and started heading to the far wall. "I'm gonna jump out the window now."

He caught you by the wrist again, and then threw you down his bed. He laid down on top of you again.

"Noooooo!!!!! Now it's just extra hot!!!! Stop!!!!"

He didn't listen to your plea.

Your sweating increased greatly! Your clothes were starting to stick your skin making you feel gross and uncomfortable. After 10 minutes of uncomfortable heat, you finally got sick of it.

"I GOTTA DO IT!!!!"[HAHAHA Gray Fullbuster Moment~~ (●⌒∇⌒●)] you screamed as you started to lift your shirt up and throw it over your head.

Dave's red eyes started to widen when he thought he was going to see some "plot", but he forget about the invention of... Wait for it...

Bras.

"Hot damn..." he whispered as he eyed you up and down, behind his shades. ”When did you start developing...?" he thought. You were currently wearing a (f/c) lace push-up bra and it's all thanks to your dear friend~

 

~Flashback~

Your friend and you had been together since Kindergarten. During roll call, you remember your teacher calling the very last name and was having some trouble. Then a little voice yelled out, "I know! My name is stupid! Just go by my nickname, Bunny!" And everyone laughed at her, but she didn't care. If it were you, wouldn't have said anything in the first place and just hid there as you accepted a mispronunciation, since you were very timid as a child.

That changed when you and Bunny became friends. You ran to the swing sets because girls just dig swing sets, and so did she. You were having trouble and so she pushed you on the swings. She then taught you how to swing yourself. She was a really rowdy girl. She almost got sent to the mental hospital one time... But she can't help it! And you love her state of mind!

The reason you now had a push-up was because around the end of 7th grade, you were starting to grow. Puberty was kind to you. You started getting curves and wider hips. Your chest was starting to get bigger. And she... She barely grew. And Puberty was definitely not in her favor... She started getting acne even though she still had her flat chest and little body.

One day, when you invited her over, she opened your underwear drawer when she mistook it for your art drawer.

"Seriously (nickname)? You are growing up gloriously and this is what you reward it with?" she stated with an expressionless face as she held up your granny panties and pad-less bras. Your face turned as red as the fire hydrant that the dog was squirting on outside, and ran over and snatched your underwear back. "Bunny!" you yelled at her. She stole your underwear back, took the lighter in your junk drawer, ran to the garage, got the kerosene, and then ran to the backyard. Of course, you were running after her, trying to get your stuff back, but her little legs were surprisingly faster than yours. Before you could take a breath, she dumped your bras and panties down, doused it in kerosene, and then set it on fire. You looked up as soon as you saw the flames.

You yelled her real name at her which meant that you were serious. Before you could do anything else, she took your hand and started running out the house. "Where are we going now?!" you whined. "The mall~! We are going underwear shopping," she replied. "No way! I don't have money for that!" "Don't worry! It'll be my treat! Take it as an early birthday present~!" she giggled.

"NONONONONOOOOO!!!! I DON'T WANT TO PUT THAT ON~!!!" you screamed complaints at her as she started pushing you into the dressing rooms of Victoria's Secret. "STOP RESISTING~!!! BE GOOD TO YOUR NICE BODY!!!" she yelled as she gave one last shove that landed both of you in the dressing room finally. "I'm not letting you leave until you've, AT LEAST, tried it on..."

You guys came back to your room that night carrying tons of bags. "Gotta love sales~!" she beamed. For the next few weeks, you tried getting regular underwear, but as soon as you get home and try to hide them, Bunny slams your door open, steals it, and then sets it aflame. So you gave up... After a couple months, that is... You felt VERY uncomfortable wearing the underwear she got you, and when you tell her, she says, "You're lucky! I'm not a whore, but I wish I had the body type to wear those~!" she whined then patted her flat chest and occasionally even bursts into tears. After a few months of wearing it, you finally got used to it.

~End of Flashback~

 

Right now, you didn't know if you should be thankful of her or not?

 

"What are you looking at?" you said to Dave.

"I seriously have no idea..."

"Stop staring then."

"No thank you."

"That wasn't a suggestion."

"It's cool."

"It isn't as majestic as you're making it seem like, Strider."

"Oh~ I don't know about that~"

"Pervert..." you whispered under your breath, but he still heard.

"Says the one who just stripped in front of me."

"YOU DID IT FIRST!"

"Yeah, but I don't have nice tits to show off."

"SHUT UP! You know how uncomfortable I am with that word... Plus, neither do I!"

"..."

"..."

"Nice tits."

"Are you sexually harassing me?"

"..."

"..."

"Maybe... It depends... I think it's not harassing if you like it...~"

"Who says I like it?"

"That huge blush on your face."

"Shut up!" you yelled then threw a plush smuppet rump at him.

Now, you must wonder, how did the timid little _____ turn into... Well not so timid. Well, surprisingly, one day in 8th grade, though Bunny has a strong hatred of the Male Species in their school, she introduced him to Mr. David Elizabeth Strider. She tried her best not to be sexist, I guess, but she's had a lot of bad interactions with them... Almost all of her trust had been lost. 

 

~Flashback~

"Bunny... How is he 10 meters near you and still alive...?" you gaped at her as she walked up with the Strider boy. 

"Don't worry! This one's cool!" 

"How?" 

"He's the first one to get my name right after all these years..." she shrugged. 

”... That's it...?" 

"Hey now~! You know how much of a pain in the ass my name is to me!" You laughed at her.

"Sup."

"H-hello..."

"Hm... Don't be so nervous... I'm not gonna bite. Yet..."

"Ha ha ha~," you laughed in a sarcastic-ish way.

"There we go. Loosen up a bit more, if you know what I mean."

"Wow... We're on a dirty joke basis already? That escalated quickly... So how did you meet Bunny?" 

"I'm new to this school. She's in my first class and the one right before lunch, and I thought she was all sweet and harmless like you, but then I saw her almost rip the head off this one boy. His name was like Stephen or something."

"Ah. Yeah, she's so close to murdering him."

"Then at lunch, I saw her sitting alone, then when she was getting her lunch out, I saw Apple Juice and I just had to steal it. So I tried, but damn she's quick. And love's Apple Juice. I asked what I can do for my brethren and she said that all I had to do was say her name right after reading it once. So I got apple juice." You two had different Lunch times since you both took different Electives.

"Hm... Interesting... So you have a fetish for Apple Juice..."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"... Very interesting... I wonder if you know what fetish actually means..." you muttered as you pulled a bottle of it from your bag. Before you could say anything, it was already in Dave's hands.

"Oh good. Your reflexes aren't as fast as Bunny's."

"Eh-hm! I believe that was mine!"

"Yeah. WAS."

You started to go after it, trying to rip it out of his hands. Then you got the idea... You reached for his sunglasses, but, fortunately for Dave, you didn't rip it off just yet. You both were just standing there, not moving, tangled in each other's limbs.

"You.wouldn't.dare." he uttered.

"Wanna try me?"

"Fine... Apple juice for my shades to stay on my face. Deal?"

"In the count of 3... 1... 2... 3!"

And with that, the mess of limbs was done and you had your apple juice back.

You ended up tossing it back to him anyway. He gave you a look of confusion.

"I was going to give it to you, ya know~ I just wanted to actually GIVE it to you, instead of it being TAKEN," you explained then laughed at him wholeheartedly.

His eyes widened behind his glasses, but of course you didn't see.

And that was the start of a beautifu--NAH! *thinks of a better word* Um... IRONIC--friendship. (Wait, is it ironic?) 

Bunny came back to see you laughing, and automatically said, "Wow... You warmed up to him fast..." "Hey, that's only because you gave him the approval seal by letting him live," you retorted.

~End of Flashback~

Dave gave a small chuckle, followed by a smirk. "You look like you're gonna die."

"Know what? I just might."

"Damn... This is way too embarrassing..." you thought. You were still sweating like crazy! You didn't want Dave out of all people to see you in this state. Plus, due to the sweat, your skin was getting softer, making it easier for your bra straps to cut into your shoulders and back. You were pretty sure that there was already bright red marks appearing.

"That's it. Dave, I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?"

"Your shower."

"Oh so you wanna take the action there~?" He just barely missed another smuppet ass.

You quickly ran to the bathroom. You had been to the Strider home plenty of times before. In a hurry, you quickly closed the door, and threw off the last pieces of clothing you had left, your skirt (since you knew that shorts would just stick to your inner thighs in an uncomfortable manner), and your matching (f/c) panties and bra. You played with the knobs for the shower until you cool water appeared from the shower head. You quickly jumped under it and a huge sigh of relief escaped your lips.

You sat under the water, with your eyes closed, just relaxing. But the relaxing part didn't last long since...


End file.
